There are diverse ways for people to find and consume media programs. For example, a person wanting to watch a media program such as a movie may utilize a video distribution service such as a video rental or purchase service (“video service”) to find, access, and watch a movie. The video distribution service may allow the person to rent or purchase a physical copy of the movie from a local video store or video vending kiosk, or to rent or purchase a digital copy of the movie through an online video service, which may stream or download the digital copy of the movie to a user computing device for playback to the user.
Such a video distribution service typically provides service features for use by an end user of the video distribution service to discover, access, and consume video programs. While a conventional video distribution service provides useful features, there remains room for new and/or improved features that may further benefit users of the service, a provider of the service, and/or third parties such as content providers and/or advertisers.